In video processing, sharpness enhancement may be provided in a video processing pipeline to improve the visual quality of video frames by boosting detail and edge information. However, such sharpness enhancement may re-amplify previously reduced noise in the video frames. For example, video frames may be de-noised and subsequent sharpness enhancement processing may re-amplify the noise and may thereby reduce the visual quality of the video frames.
It may be advantageous to perform effective and high quality sharpness enhancement in video processing to improve visual quality of the video and subsequent processing of such video. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to capture and present high quality video becomes more widespread.